


Hunger

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Bloodplay, Chains, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Rape, Non Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon's appetite was truly insatiable; all he wanted was more and more of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

The binds.

They were slick.

Suffocating, even.

The webs are slick and cling to her, offering no relief to her in her imprisonment in the dark room.

It is pitch black.

No light.

No light at all.

She couldn't see her own hand.

She knew she couldn't.

The web had it clung to the steel wall.

The slimy and black web clung to her and kept her bound to the wall, so cold and unfeeling, with no relief at all.

Her hair was in disarray.

Red blood hair.

Auburn-red hair.

Red as blood.

Blood that he seeks.

He….seeks….

Crimson….

She breathes it.

That is why he needs her.

Him.

The door opens.

Her heart freezes in her chest.

Her chest ached, seized up in terror.

Her captor would come shortly.

Step.

Step.

There he was.

A light bore onto him, so she could see.

A black halo.

He was an angel, with that much beauty.

He was dark.

Like a demon.

A dark angel.

He reveals a toothy, conniving grin.

His teeth shine like razors, as if at the first glance, he'd run over and cut her.

Hurt her.

Ravage her.

Break her.

Ultimately.

Her palms started to sweat.

Her eyes widened with a malignant fear.

Her breath suddenly became short.

Her hand reached for her throat, as if she was being suffocated by snakes.

Now she grabbed her throat with both hands - the snakes, the snakes….

The snakes were tightening.

She couldn't breath.

She couldn't breath.

She tried to tear the snakes away from her throat, to try and get her breath back.

She was digging her fingernails in now, her grip contracting, rivers of blood coming onto her hands.

Get away.

Get away.

Get away from me!

Leave me alone!

Leave me alone!

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Her hands went limp.

Once she caught the blood running from her throat down to her elbow.

Slowly, she released her grip.

Slowly, she looked down on her hands.

Her hands were covered with blood.

It was then she realized.

The snakes that had constricted her throat were not snakes at all.

The snakes.

The snakes.

The snakes were her fear.

Her fear of what was going to happen.

Her fear of her unknown fate.

Was she going to die?

What is he going to do to her?

Will she live?

She looked again at him.

Him.

The demon born from the land of the sun.

A demon, indeed.

He caught her in his web.

A little fly.

Caught by the spider.

The black spider.

She is soft under his touch.

He is rough.

His eyes radiate the dark in his heart.

She is the jewel of his eye.

The apple of his eye.

The damn sadist.

The sweet little prey.

Terrified heightened by his fangs.

Her eyes widen.

His abnormally long tongue slinks out to drag over her pale skin.

She shivers in disgust, unconsciously leaning her neck so his tongue would leave a wet trail upon there.

The tongue retracted back into his mouth.

He licked his lips.

Very slowly.

A satisfied sigh left him.

"Little Serenity…."

She felt her chest contract, wishing that he would go away.

"Serenity-pretty…..

What is happening?

"You will be mine."

Oh God…

"I will make sure of it."

OH God.

"And you won't be able to do a thing about it, my pretty Serenity."

OH GOD.

Before she knew it, he came to her, quick as a snake, and pressed his lips onto hers.

Blood….

The taste…

Iron…

Wrought iron….

Steel….

Blood upon steel…

Shards upon skin…

Blood…

It sprays…

Pink mist….

Red mist….

His lips parted from hers, but not until his lips came upon her neck, his fangs ghosting and breaking her skin, red rivers staining pale white.

She cries out in pain.

The pain - it hurts so much.

The pain….also pleasurable…

Her skin grew hot…

Her breath quickened in both terror and aching.

Aching from his devilish touch.

His lips withdrew from her neck, and then he brought them to her ear.

His breath quickened at each passing moment, laced with lust and whetted appetite.

She felt his hips against her own, shuddering as she felt his loins quake from anticipation.

"Serenity-pretty, so delicious…..you're mine and only mine. Scream all you wish as I take you as my own…..my dear Serenity…"

She shook her head as if batting him away from her, shaking her head no until it looked like her head were to fall clean off.

"NO! It can't be! I'm not yours! I'm NOT your plaything! I'm not yours and I never will be! Never! No no no nonononononononono!" She screamed, the echo of her shrieks of terror bouncing off the unseen yet inescapable walls.

There was no way she was coming out of this alive.

None.

What. So. Ever.

He only smiles.

The one named Marik.

The dark side of a tortured soul.

He loves seeing his pretty one in pain.

Her face was beautiful when contorted in pain and misery.

It aroused him to the core.

His fangs glisten and her blood is upon them.

Sickening.

An ugly thought.

Marred by such depravity.

But oh so beautiful.

She was beautiful in his eyes.

His lips are upon hers again, his tongue inside her mouth.

Slick and slippery.

She almost sobbed before he slunk it out and licked her face and her red-stained neck until every last drop was licked clean, hearing her suppressed sobs.

He backed away from her neck and with one hand, ripped her wrecked shirt off her until she saw her bare and perfect skin.

He sighed in desire.

Such elation….

She tensed and tears threatened to pour over her face.

Clung to the wall.

She couldn't escape him.

That was a fact well established.

He freed himself from such restraint of his khaki form-fitting pants, releasing his instrument needed for the deed.

She shut her eyes tightly.

He unzipped her stained shorts slowly as if to insatiate the moment before he took her.

A sob escaped her throat.

He licked his lips.

Eyed her lecherously.

She blushed, her cheek tinted pink.

Brought her legs to wrap around his waist, freeing them from the web, and he positioned himself to where it counted.

A horrified gasp escaped her bruised lips.

Thrust.

Purity was broken.

A scream broke the deafening silence in that dark room.

Such immeasurable elation.

Such terrible, horrible pain.

The agony of it all.

The pleasure of him inside her very being,

She was so wondrously addictive to him.

She was toxic in her purity, her innocence, her beauty.

His darkness claimed her and brought her to him.

She was his, his forever and ever.

His silk chuckle cut the scream short.

He moved inside her.

She clenched her hands, bloodied from the imaginary snakes.

This can't be!

Yes, it can.

This is a bad dream, a nightmare, this can' be happening!

It is, my dear Serenity.

She unexpectedly moaned there when he hit a certain place of pleasure in her.

He chuckled silkily.

He moved again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Once more.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

A fourth time.

All count was lost.

She grew numb from this onslaught upon her.

This was too much.

Too much!

Too much!

Too MUCH!

TOO MUCH!

She unabashedly moaned again, voicing her suppressed enjoyment in such an act.

This is just wrong!

This can't be happening!

It is, and it will, my pretty Serenity.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

It finishes.

One last thrust.

A high cry of ecstasy.

A low moan of rapture.

It was hellish bliss.

Void of all expression.

Intense…..

Burned…

Hurt all over…

Complete bliss…

Complete torture…

Intense passion laced in pain…

Such elation, such pleasure.

Such depravity, such ugliness.

A demon with an angel.

It was too perfect.

Morphing into one.

Swirling.

Twisting.

Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss…..

Kami….

OH GODS…..

The aftermath had fallen away.

She sobbed in the aftermath of her awakening.

He breathed and giggled in his conquest.

Such ugliness in a beauty.

Such ecstasy in the agony.

Such hunger in the prey.

Red.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Gold.

Handsome.

Striking.

A God.

A God in her eyes.

An angel in his grasp.

She sighed amidst her tears.

This was her fate.

He kissed her lightly.

"You're mine."

"Yes."

"Only mine."

The hunger had been satisfied.


End file.
